Nae Appeun Sarang
by CrazyWooJinyoung
Summary: [CHAP.2 UPDATE] Chanyeol yang bertemu denan Kris karena kecerobohanya dan berakhir di ranjang malam itu.Ditambah lagi Jongin yang selalu mengekangnya,mengklaim Chanyeol adalah miliknya... (Ganti summary) aneh? gk ngerti? baca! [EXO KRISYEOL,KAIYEOL/Crack Pair; dont like dont read! ENJOYY *0*]
1. Meet

_Nae Appeun Sarang_

 _._

 _Cast: Kris- Chanyeol-Kai and other member EXO_

 _Pair: Krisyeol-Kaiyeol_

 _Disclaimer : semua milik Tuhan (kalo boleh bakal gw kurung di rumah)_

 _Warning : Typo(s),BL,Gaje,Absurd,Aneh,jelek,de el el_

 _._

 _So cruel…_

 _._

 **STAR MUSIC ENT. HIGH SHCOOL**

"maaf noona, tapi kami sedang ada urusan denganya" dua orang pria paruh baya dengan kumis tebal-tebal seperti bulu domba hitam(?) itu terlihat sedang menyeret seorang siswa dari kelas _guitar class_. Siswa itu berusaha berontak namun melihat tatapan semua orang yang ada disana ditujukan padanya ia memilih diam dan menunduk. Seorang wanita yang lebih muda dari dua orang itu adalah guru music di kelas itu. tentu ia merasa terganggu dengan adanya acara _mari-tarik-menarik_ seperti didepanya ini.

"maaf tuan, tapi bisakan anda jelaskan?" siswa yang diseret mendelik kepada kedua orang yang memegangi lenganya. Berusaha agar mereka tidak mengatakanya. Namun si domba ini malah terang-terangan mengatakanya. Bahkan didepan seluruh siswa.

"dia telah menjadikan barang-barang penting tuan kami sebagai objek tembakanya…apa dia seorang sniper? Aku fikir, dia sangat hebat melakukanya sampai-sampai membuat semua barang tuan kami hancur..dan emhh, itu tidak murah untuk diganti. Tuan kami menyuruh kami untuk mencari dan membawanya" jelas salah seorang yang memakai mantel kuning itu. siswa itu kembali mendelik kepada sang bicara namun pria itu sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk sekedar melirik tatapan matanya.

Guru itu mendekat kepada siswa didepanya membuat siswa itu menunduk dalam. Malu.

"kau berlatih sniper lagi? Sejak kapan? Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk tidak memegang barang seperti pistol. Kau bukan tentara. Kau tidak sedang dalam tahun perang. Kenapa kau sulit sekali untuk menurut?" nadanya terlihat kecewa. Seperti seorang Ibu yang khawatir terhadap anaknya. Siswa didepanya haya menatapnya dengan malas dan berkali-kali memutar bola matanya. Kegiatan _mari berdebat_ itu kini sedang diperhatikan semua siswa yang ada disana.

"Kim Chanyeol" seperti sebuah hipnotis siswa itu langsung menatap guru didepanya tak berselera. Guru didepanya menghela nafas dengan lelah.

"sudahlah..hentikan tembak-menembakmu itu. Kau harus fokus kepada sekolahmu. Ini sekolah music bukan sek-" "Todak ada yang salah dengan skill menembakku" Chanyeol-siswa itu- menggeram frustasi didepan guru dan para siswa lainya. "kau bukan seorang sniper Chan-" "tapi aku bisa" "tidak" "aku bisa..aku bisa..dan bahkan aku lebih bisa daripada KAI!" suaranya bergetar saat mengatakan kata terakhirnya 'KAI' guru didepanya terdiam kaku mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Semua memandanginya termasuk dua orang berkumis domba itu.

Hening..

Hanya suara gerama frustasi Chanyeol yang tampak terdengar. Sampai seorang salah pria berkumis domba itu menginterupsi keadaan.

"maaf. Tapi kami harus segera pergi" ucapanya terdengar kaku dan gugup. Badanya saja besar nyalinya seperti tikus. Cih.

Chanyeol masih menggeram dengan frustasi. Guru didepanya hanya menatapnya lalu megangguk sambil memberikan kartu namanya.

"aku Kim HyunHee, kau bisa menghubungiku kalau urusanmu dengan anak ini selesai, bawa dia ketempat yang ada dialamat itu. Rumahku" kedua pria domba itu mengangguk lalu menyeret pergi Chanyeol dengan semua kata-kata kotor yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

~o0o~

 **WU FAMILY HOME,SEOUL.**

"h-hey! Lepaskann…kalian tidak punya telinga ha?" Chanyeol berteriak kesal ketika kedua pria domba itu memaksanya masuk kedalam sebuah mansion mewah klasik dan indah. Chanyeol tidak peduli mau mewah atau jelek yang penting ia harus segera kabur sebelum si pria domba ini berhasil memeras uangnya. Lagi pula ia juga tidak membawa dompet nya dan itu adalah kesengajaan agar bisa kembali untuk kabur.

"h-HEYY!" Chanyeol berteriak keras karena salah seorang penjaga menggendongnya ala bridal style untuk masuk. Telinga pria itu sudah rusak gara-gara Chanyeol dari tadi berteriak seperti orang gila.

"KAU GILA LEPASKANN BRENGSEKK!" Persetan! Chanyeol sudah sangat emosi dan pria ini malah membuatnya semakin emosi. Chanyeol berusaha turun dengan paksa dan itu membuahkan hasil karena pria itu menurunkanya. Pria itu menepuk-nepuk bajunya seakan terkena noda dan kegiatan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol mendengus.

"ak-" ucapan Chanyeol terputus saat melihat sosok lain dibelakang pria domba itu. Mata elang,tinggi,rambut pirang. Ewhh…Chanyeol terpukau rupanya. Chanyeol menatapnya lama. Pria itu juga menatapnya dengan mata elangnya. Sang pria domba yang melihat arah tatapan Chanyeol segera memutar tubuhnya dan dia sangat terkejut dengan kehadiranya. Selama beberapa detik pria domba itu menunduk memberikan hormat padanya. Chanyeol tak mengerti. Ia melihat sang pria domba membisikkan sesuatu dan akhirnya si pirang tadi memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan elangnya. Chanyeol terhenya sebentar sebelum tersadar dan mengalihkan perhatianya.

"pergilah" si pirang memberikan perintah. Chanyeol fikir itu dirinya. Dan dengan sangat senang hati Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya. Tapi..

 _Brukk.._

"auhh" Chanyeol mengerang saat tubuhnya menubruk dinding belakangnya. Chanyeol mendongak dan mendapati si pirang itu menatapnya dengan tajam "bukan kau" ia berkata dingin. Chanyeol terdiam sebentar lalu menyadari si domba sudah pergi dan ia baru tersadar jika yang disuruh pergi itu adalah pria domba bukan dia. Lalu beberapa detik mereka bertatapan sampai pada akhirnya Chanyeol tersadar dengan posisi mereka yang terlalu intim. Chanyeol mendorong si pria pirang dan tentu membuat pria itu mendengus sebal

"masuk!" pria itu kembali memerintah. Chanyeol tidak mengerti. "huh?" si pirang menggeram marah lalu menarik lengan Chanyeol dengan kasar dan menyeretnya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan protes dari Chanyeol. Pria itu membawanya ke dalam ruangan yang Chanyeol duga sebagai kamar.

Si pirang itu menayunkan tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar membuat Chanyol mundur beberapa langkah.

 _Cklek.._

 _Deg.._

"h-hey!" Chanyeol berlari kearah pria pirang yang sedang mengunci pintu dan melempar kuncinya sembarangan. Chanyeol memegang gagang pintu dan menaik turunkan berkali-kali mengetes apakah benar dikunci. Pria itu hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol sambil berjalan kearah sofa duduk disana.

"jahat sekali" Chanyeol mendengus pada pria pirang yang sekarang sedang meneguk segelas anggur nya di sofa. Chanyeol berlari kearah lemparan kunci tadi. Karena disana penerangan hanya minim ia mencoba meraba-raba lantai disana, ia tak menemukan apapun.

"hey pirang! Buka pintunya..aku mau pulang" Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri si pirang

" Kris bukan pirang" Chanyeol tidak tanya nama.

"cepatlah" Chanyeol menggeram tertahan.

"kalau aku tidak mau?" Chanyeol mendengus mendengarnya

"apa maumu?" Chanyeol berdiri satu meter dari tempatnya duduk

"barang-barang yang telah kau hancurkan" pria pirang itu mengatakan dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kalimatnya. Mata Chanyeol membulat. _Sial! Apa dia pemilik barang-barang itu?_

"ganti rugi" ia mengulangi

"a-aku t-tidak sengaja..a-aku disuruh" Chanyeol mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk meyakinkan pria didepanya

"hmm..benarkah Kim Chanyeol? Kurasa kau sengaja" Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri

"t-tidak"

"ganti rugi Chanyeol!" Kris itu meletakkan anggurnya dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Chanyeol memundurkan kakinya yang serasa akan mati rasa.

"kau tahu..sulit menemukan barang itu. Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan mampu menggantinya" Kris berkata sambil terus berjalan mendekat.

 _Brukk…_

"arghh-empphhhh" setelah Kris melayangkan kedua tanganya untuk mendorong Chanyeol pria itu menciumnya. Membuat mata Chanyeol membulat lebar. Chanyeol berusaha mendorongnya dengan kuat.

 _Duaghh.._

 _Argghhh!_

Chanyeol segera menacari perlindungan saat ia tidak sengaja telah menendang 'junior' pria itu. Chanyeol segera berlari dan menuju di belakang sebuah meja. Kris menatapnya tajam. 'juniornya terbangun Chanli!'

"cih, kau menggodaku" Kris menghampiri meja Chanyeol dan Chanyeol malah mengajaknya berkeliling meja sambil kejar-kejaran. Chanyeol berusaha menjaga jarak dengan pria gila itu. mungkin dia yang gila karena sudah membuat juniornya terbangun.

"Kim Chanyeol! Kuberikan satu perintah! Kemari, atau aku akan memperkosamu" ucapan Kris sontak membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan terdiam dari acaranya. Dan itu adalah kesempatan untuk Kris. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan menariknya ke sofa. Pria itu menindihnya.

"K-kris..ap-apaa-eummmphh" Kris kembali melumat bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Apa yang salah dengan otak Kris? Kris terdiam menikmati bibir Chanyeol pria itu terlihat memejamkan matanya. Kris meletakkan kedua tanagn Chanyeol diatas kepala Chanyeol.

"kau bertanggung jawab Chanyeol" Kris menatap tajam Chanyeol. Chanyeol menelan salivanya berat.

"ap-apa?"

"ganti rugi dan soal tendanganmu tadi" Kris berucap seduktif dan dia dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol membuat namja itu bergeliat tak nyaman.

"j-jangannn!"

 **TBC**

' **w'** gaje banget wehh :" Hyunni kgk yakin bakalan lanjut ini 'o' bakal banyak adegan NC soal a (tobattt) tapi kalo mau dilanjut monggo ^_^ buat yg nunggu BAEKYEOL flare of luv Hyunni masih mikir kedepanya (sekalian NC nya biar hot/haduehh/)

Safe KrisYeol ! *0*

SEE YOU *_*


	2. Start to trying

_Nae Appeun Sarang_

 _._

 _Cast: Kris- Chanyeol-Kai and other member EXO_

 _Pair: Krisyeol-Kaiyeol_

 _Disclaimer : Kris belong to Chanyeol and Chanyeol belong to Kris… Kai belong to me '-'_

 _Warning : Typo(s),BL,Gaje,Absurd,Aneh,jelek,plot difikir sambil ngetik (jadi rada aneh)_

 _._

 _So cruel…_

 _._

 **HELLO ^_^ ini apdet cepet ato lama kah *_* karena kemaren niatnya Hyunni lanjut klo review lebih dari sepuluh dan itu bener-bener lebih '0' jadi Hyunni lanjut 'w' dan Maaf klo Hyunni gk bisa bales review kalian satu-satu soal a beneran gk sempet karena ini Hyunni ujian juga dan ini dibuat disela-sela belajarnya Hyunni, bukanya sok sibuk tapi emang gk bisa. Ini juga udah lebih panjang dari chap kemaren tapi y gk panjang-panjang soal a pasti bakalan bosen semua 'Q'**

 **Dan satu yg paling penting Hyunni minta maaf karena disini adegan NC nya Krisyeol di skip '0' jan bakar saya *pundung* tapi depan-depan bakalan ada banyak dan ini Hyunni juga berusaha biar gk ngecewain semuanya *cuap-cuap lebar/kebiasaan***

 **Happy Read ^^**

 **~o0o~**

Cahaya berusaha menerobos masuk kedalam kamar yang terlihat sangat luxury itu. Ditemani dengan kicauan burung di pagi hari membuat suasana jadi lebih nyaring. Meminta semuanya untuk terbangun dan melakukan kegiatan paginya.

Seorang lelaki dengan mata bulat itu mengerjap dan mencoba membiaskan cahaya matahari lewat retinanya. Ia mengerjap sekali sampai dua kali. Menggeliat tak nyaman dalam kungkungan seseorang. Dan ia baru tersadar. Soal kejadian kemarin malam yang hampir membuatnya gila. Ohh! Ingatkan kepadanya untuk lebih baik melupakan kejadian semalam. Ia mengerjap lagi. Kali ini membiarkan tangan kekar itu lebih memeluknya hangat. Kemarin bahkan lebih dari ini,jadi terlambat untuk memarahi lelaki yang sedang memeluknya ini.

"kau sudah bangun?" suara itu terdengar serak dan berat. Membuat semua suasana menjadi sangat berat. "sudah" Chanyeol membalas dengan lirih. Ia mulai melepaskan tangan namja itu dari tubuhnya. Mencoba untuk tidak tertarik kepada namja itu,lebih lagi dari apa yang mereka lakukan.

"eghh" Kris menggeliat mereggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya,berusaha memperbaik suasana hatinya. Sama seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan. Kris menatapnya singkat, menatapnya dengan lekat lalu memasang smirk yang berlebihan lalu kembali tidak peduli padanya. Chanyeol bersumpah akan membunuh Kris setelah ini. Kris meakukanya dengan sangat kejam kemarin malam. Chanyeol tidak menggodanya dan Kris tertarik sendiri padanya. Jadi tentu saja semua ini salah Kris. Dan bagaimana dia bisa berjalan dengan benar kesekolah hari ini?

"aku harus pergi sekolah" Chanyeol memulai dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Seperti kemarin. Chanyeol bukan tipe yang suka dengan kekejaman apapun itu. Ia bersumpah melihat tatapan tajam Kris kepadanya. Lagi. Dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Chanyeol tidak nyaman dengan orang asing manapun.

"kau mau mengekangku disini? Aku butuh ganti rugi soal kemarin" ucapan Chanyeol melemah diakhir kalimat. Malu. Ia merona. Percuma saja menyembunyikanya,Kris sudah melihatnya semalam kan? Untuk apa menyembunyikan muka dengan angkuh. Chanyeol bukan Kris yang angkuh. Dan Kris tentu saja bukan Chanyeol yang baik hati.

"ganti rugi untuk apa? Kita impas ingat" Kris berucap sambil berjalan keluar dari kenyamanan ranjangnya. Menghampiri Chanyeol yang bahkan masih setia menunggunya berdiri disisi ranjang sana. Kris duduk disisi ranjang mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Baru pertama Kris mendongak pada orang lain. Biasanya orang lain yang akan mendongak menatapnya. Dan dengan setia Chanyeol membalas tatapan angkuhnya. Chanyeol menunggu apa yang akan didapatnya setelah ini. Dia bisa mati kapan saja. Terserah saja. Chanyeol toh juga tidak suka dengan alur hidupnya yang itu-itu saja.

"kenapa denganmu?" Chanyeol berucap dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kedinginan. Ia kembali menatap Kris dengan enggan dan berharap Kris mau membebaskanya.

"kenapa apanya Bodoh!" Kris berdiri dengan cepat. Mengagetkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri disana. Jarak mereka sangat intim bodoh!

"j-jangan mendekat lagi" Chanyeol menahan dada Kris yang terasa akan menempel pada dadanya yang terasa beku karena kedinginan. Chanyeol memundurkan langkahnya hati-hati. Sialan! Mati dengan hole robek mana boleh.

"p-permainanya sudah selesai. Kita impas. Biarkan aku pergi" Chanyeol hampir memekik kala mengatakanya. Seperti seorang bocah yang meminta lollipop kepada Ayah atau Ibunya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak seperti itu. Kris tertawa meremehkanya, memandang tubuh Chanyeol berulang kali. Tidak peduli! Yang penting Chanyeol bisa keluar dengan selamat sudah seperti sebuah anugerah dari Tuhan. Kris kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan yang itu-itu saja kepada Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak melakukan apapun kepadanya. Penolakan itu bukan sebuah perlakukan tapi pernyataan!

"emhh..sebenarnya aku tidak yakin kau bisa berjalan" Kris melirik bagian selatan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol langsung mengikuti arah tatapan Kris dan…

"Kyaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" Bodoh sekali! Kenapa ia baru sadar kalau ia tidak memakai sehelai benangpun kala itu. kenapa ia baru sadar disaat Kris jelas-jelas ada didepanya dan dari tadi memperhatikanya. Hanya karena tubuhnya? Ya Tuhan! Ingatkan Ibu Chanyeol untuk memukulnya setelah ini. Chanyeol terus memekik konyol lalu melompat kekasur untuk menadapatkan selimut disana dan ia menutupi tubuhnya yang polos itu. Sudah terlambat! Kris sudah melihatnya dan pose itu? Sialan!

"aku berusaha membuatmu sadar tapi kau terlalu bodoh!" Kris berucap sambil tertawa garing(?) ia lalu berjalan kekamar mandi dan setelahnya terdengar guyuran shower dan rutukan Chanyeol di dalam ruangan luxury nan besar itu.

~o0o~

"mau tetap disana atau ikut denganku?" Kris melemparkan handuk berwarna biru laut itu pada Chanyeol yang langsung sigap menangkapnya. Dan entah kenapa Chanyeol suka dengan baunya. Aroma khas seorang Kris. Ia memekik gila dalam hati. Sangat tidak bisa ditolerir.

"k-kemana?" Chanyeol ragu untuk kembali mencium aroma disana,namun ia kembali melakukanya. Terasa sangat bahagia. Kris membuka lemari pakaianya dan melemparkan sebuah kaos dengan warna abu-abu dan sebuah celana jeans panjang. "pakai itu,kau tidak akan pergi kesekolah" Chanyeol menatapnya horror.

"tidak mau! Aku harus pergi! Gila sekali kau ini..pulangkan ak-" ucapan Chanyeol terputus saat melihat Kris melepas handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas pinggang sampai kebetisnya itu. Kris melepaskan handuk yang menutupinya,membiarkan tubuh polosnya disantap oleh mata Chanyeol yang setia memandanginya dari mana-mana sampai kemana-mana. Ingatkan Kris untuk tidak melakukan hal ini lagi!

"h-hey..aku akan mandi sekarang" entah kenapa nada suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti gugup. Dia ternyata sangat menikmati tubuh Kris itu ya. Chanyeol sesegara mungkin pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada disana. Kris meliriknya lalu memasang smirk. Lagi.

Kris menunggu Chanyeol sambil memainkan handphonenya asal-asalan. Membiarkan ketikan-ketikan email itu terkirim kepada seseorang yang dinamai ' ' olehnya.

 _ **To:**_

 _ **From: (Wu Coorperation)**_

 _ **Subject : Chanyeol**_

 _Chanyeol tidak akan masuk hari ini. Kau pasti bisa membuatkan ijin untuk muridmu itu kan? Ah-ya..aku akan memulangkanya setelah urusanku denganya selesai..terimakasih untuk kerjasamannya noona Kim_

Tinggal beberapa detik ia akan menekan tombol send sebelum semua perhatianya beralih pada Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos abu-abu yang terlihat sangat kebesaran tapi masih mau terpakai dengan rapi ditubuh Chanyeol karena tingginya yang sebelas-duabelas lah(?) dan celana jeans yang Kris yakin Chanyeol menekuk bagian pinggangnya sehingga terlihat sangat pas dipakai olehnya walaupun ukuranya masih saja kebesaran. Kris menatapnya dua detik lalu berusaha tidak mengeluarkan tawanya. Image yang selalu dijaganya bisa terbakar kapan saja. Chanyeol Pabbo!

"emhh..K-kris" Chanyeol berucap saat Kris kembali menatapnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mau apa sih? Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat gatal untuk melubangi kepala mesum itu dengan pistol kesayanganya. Sayang saja dia tidak membawanya. Memang seharusnya Chanyeol tidak melakukanya atau mendekam kedinginan di penjara lebih baik? Bukankah berdiri didepan Kris Wu lebih baik? Tentu saja jawaban Chanyeol 'iya' Tertawalah!

"ayo pergi sekarang" Kris beranjak dari sana setelah menekan tombol send dihandphonenya itu setelah beberapa saat terganggu. Salahkan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berdiri didepanya dengan baju sialan itu.

"kemana?" Chanyeol masih berdiri disana. Mengerjap sesekali seperti anjing yang meminta makanan favoritnya. Dan Kris hanya terdiam ditempatnya tidak berniat berbalik dan bertanya.

"bajumu sangat aneh dilihat..ayo membeli satu untukmu" Kris berucap setelah berfikir mau kemana dia pergi. Chanyeol mengerjap lagi. Kris ingin mencubit pipinya kalau tidak megingat image yang dia miliki. Lagi.

"mau pergi tidak?" Kris beranjak keluar kamar diikuti langkah panjang Chanyeol yang mengikutinya dari belakang seperti seekor anjing yang sedang mengekori majikanya. Menggemaskan.

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Kris yang entah kemana perginya. Ia hanya ingin mengikuti namja itu. sesekali ia melirik ke sana-kemari melihat betapa mewahnya rumah Kris. Dan kenapa berutungnya Chanyeol dipertemukan dengan namja didepaya ini.

Kris berhenti dan otomatis namja dibelakangnya juga ikut berhenti mengikuti langkahnya yang sama-sama panjang itu. Kris membuka sebuah pintu mobil audy hitam yang memang sudah biasa Chanyeol tahu. Tapi Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat mendapati di garasi itu bukan hanya ada audy hitam yang mereka tumpangi. Ada beberapa mobil ferarri dan limousine? Chanyeol bahkan terkejut Kris bisa mendapatkan semua itu dari mana? Kaya sekali dia. Dan biar kuperjelas kalau Chanyeol ingin semua itu. Ohh Poor Chanyeol!

~o0o~

Sementara dirumah keluarga Kim yang sedang sepi-sepinya karena sedang mengajar disekolah dan keberadaan Kim Chanyeol yang sedang kemana dan dimana bersama Kris pun ia tidak tahu.

 _Brakk…_

Suara debuman pintu itu terdengar menggema diseluruh ruangan. Seorang namja berkulit tan bersama dua namja lainya memasuki rumah itu dengan nafas tersenggal.

"ahh..kabur seperti ini apa enaknya? Aishh~ seharusnya aku tidak ikut kalian tadi" gerutu seorang namja tinggi bermata panda kepada pemilik rumah dan satu temanya. Sehun,Tao,dan Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai.

Mereka adalah anak yang suka sekali menghabiskan uang mereka,berfoya-foya serta membolos di jam pelajaran. Bahkan mereka suka sekali kabur dari sekolah. Ketiga namja yang sangat dikagumi semua siswa lainya karena keberanian mereka membolos. Dan bahkan kejadian tahun lalu,saat Jongin,Sehun,dan Tao dengan berani membully seorang guru sampai masuk rumah sakit selama dua minggu lamanya (aneh gk? '-' kalo aneh skip kalimat ini *_*). Mereka sudah beberapa kali dipanggil ke ruang konseling. Percuma saja,mereka saja tidak mau berusaha untuk berhenti dari kelakuanya. Mereka tidak berani mengeluarkan tiga namja itu dari sekolah karena status mereka semua. Yeah,status yang sangat tinggi.

Sehun,adalah anak pemilik yayasan sekolah. Sekolah bisa saja dirubuhkan kalau mengeluarkan anak satu itu dari sana. Tao, adalah anak dari kepala sekolah itu sendiri. Sedangkan Jongin anak dari guru music disekolahnya, Kim HyunHee. Walaupun Tao dan Jongin tidak memiliki status tinggi seperti Sehun, mereka tidak pernah takut karena Sehun selalu melindungi mereka. Lucu sekali cara mereka.

"apa untungnya pelajaran music seperti itu? ishh meyebalkan" Sehun menyambung ocehan Tao sambil menidurkan diriya di sofa rumah Jongin. Tao sesekali melirik kesana-kemari seperti mencari seseorang.

"Chanyeol Hyung tidak ada dirumah?" pertanyaan itu membuat Jongin yang sedang menonton televisi itu juga ikut mengedarkan pandanganya kesekitar rumahnya sendiri. Seingatnya kemarin, dia juga tidak melihat Chanyeol dirumah. Kemana pria itu?

"bukankah seharusnya dia disekolah?" Sehun bertanya. Jongin menernyit lalu sedetik kemudian ia kembali fokus ke depan. Melupakan semuanya yang membuatnya mendidih.

"aku tidak melihat dia disekolah sejak kejadian kemarin" Tao kembali mengoceh babibunya. Sehun menatapnya sambil mengernyit.

"kejadian? Kejadian apa?" sebelum Sehun sempat bertanya Jongin sudah lebih dulu berlalu seperti kereta yang sedang terlambat(?) ke tujuan.

"kemarin, saat aku tidak sengaja berniat untuk membolos di UKS aku melewati kelas Chanyeol Hyung yang sedang ramai-ramai…kufikir ada ap-"

"jangan bertele-tele ZiTao" Jongin memotong dengan geram membuat Tao mencibir karenanya. Ini dia juga sedang menjelaskan malah diomeli. Nanti saja kalau langsung ke arah pembicaraan pasti akan tanya kenapa lah..apa lah..mengapa lah? Lah.. Jongin suka begitu kalau bicara makanya Tao ingin menjelaskan dari awal. Jongin Pabbo!

"aku melihat dua orang yang sepertinya orang suruhan menyeret Chanyeol Hyung dari sana..aku juga melihat disana" Tao sudah selesai menjelaskan intinya. Jongin masih mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Tao begitu pula Sehun. Setelah sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan Tao mereka berdua membulatkan matanya yang sama-sama sipit itu lalu…

"kenapa?" secara bersamaan Sehun dan Jongin mengucapkanya tanpa sadar. Sekedar ingin tahu. Tao merengut kesal. Sudah dia duga kalau mereka akan bertele-tele seperti ini. Tao tidak suka tanya-menanya makanya tadi dia ingin menjelaskan dari awal.

"heh…makanya kalau ada orang berbicara dengarkan dulu" Tao nyerocos tak jelas didepan Sehun dan Jongin.

"aku dengar Chanyeol Hyung seorang sniper?" nadanya seperti informasi tapi disaat bersamaan juga terdengar seperti bertanya pada Jongin yang sedang menatapnya sambil sesekali menggeram dengan kesal.

"a-apa itu benar?' Sehun menyahut sambil menatap Jongin yang sedang kesal sendiri dengan semua yang Tao katakan.

"kufikir eomma sudah menyuruhnya berhenti" Jongin memberi jeda sesaat memperhatikan kedua rekanya itu. "dulu Chanyeol suka sekali dengan dunia seperti itu..sebelum Appanya menikahi eommaku dia dulu adalah seorang sniper. Tapi setelah Appanya meninggal saat kejadian tak terduga waktu itu kudengar ia kembali les sniper…tapi aku tidak tahu sebenarnya.. Arghhh Chanyeol itu" ucapan Jongin terdengar seperti menahan amarahnya diakhir kalimat.

"apa dia sangat hebat?" tanya Sehun. Jogin menggeleng lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke kursi.

"jadi karena itu…" Tao menggumam membuat kedua temanya menoleh padanya.

"kudengar Chanyeol Hyung menembak sesuatu yang kutahu dari informasi bahwa itu adalah sebuah sabu-sabu yeah semacam itu…tapi kenapa dia menembaknya? Akhirnya dia kena juga kan" Tao mengucapkanya dengan tenang sementara Jongin yang terlihat hampir meledak saat itu juga.

"apa dia seorang gangster?" Sehun mengemukakan pemikiran konyolnya. Jongin terhenyak dan berfikir mana mungkin.

"kalau iya dia seorang salah satu dari gangster mestinya saat ia diseret waktu itu kelompoknya datang..dan seharusnya kalau dia mengatakan tidak sengaja bukankah dia disuruh seseorang..yang..eumhh kau fikir siapa itu?" Tao kembali mengemukakan pemikiranya yang sedikit mengejutkan hari ini. Jika biasanya Tao suka loading lama kali ini ia berfikir sangat cepat dan jenius. Minum apa Tao kemarin? Ahh..Lupakan.

Jongin mengernyit "mana mungkin dia anggota gangster" fikirnya pendek.

"tanya saja eommamu" perkataan Sehun membuat Jongin langsung mengambil handphone nya untuk menghubungi Ibunya. Sehun dan Tao menunggu dengan serius. Mereka menunggu beberapa detik sampai akhirnya mereka terhenyak sendiri mendengar ringtone lagu di sekitar mereka. Itu jelas bukan milik ketiganya.

"dia meninggalkan ponselnya" Tao melompat dan memberikan ponsel itu pada Jongin saat ia menemukanya dibawah bantal yang dia sender sedari tadi. Jongin menerimanya. Mematikan ponselnya sendiri dan membuka ponsel Ibunya itu.

"apa-apaan ini" Jongin merasa darahnya mendidih disaat ia membuka handphone Ibunya dan mendapatkan email dari seseorang yang tertulis dengan jelas bahwa itu adalah 'Mrs Wu' yang ia tidak tahu siapa.

Sehun dan Tao segera melompat untuk melihatnya saat melihat wajah masam Jongin.

 _ **To:**_

 _ **From: (Wu Coorperation)**_

 _ **Subject : Chanyeol**_

 _Chanyeol tidak akan masuk hari ini. Kau pasti bisa membuatkan ijin untuk muridmu itu kan? Ah-ya..aku akan memulangkanya setelah urusanku denganya selesai..terimakasih untuk kerjasamannya noona Kim_

Sehun dan Tao mengernyit melihat pesan itu.

"siapa ? apa hubunganya dengan Chanyeol Hyung" Tao kembali menjadi Tao yang banyak tanya lagi. Tao yang suka loading lama.

"apa kau fikir Mrs Wu adalah orang yang membawa Chanyeol Hyung" Tao kembali bertanya saat pertanyaan pertamanya saja belum tertuntaskan. Jongin benar-benar dibuat kesal hari ini.

"kau akan mendapatkan semuanya sepulang nanti" Jongin menggumam dengan pelan sehingga kedua temanya tidak dapat mendengarnya. Terlihat kerutan di dahina menahan amarah yang sudah ingin meledak seperti kembang api lebaran (aneh? Skip kalimat ini)

~o0o~

Disisi lain Chanyeol dan Kris sedang menikmati makan siangnya di sebuah restoran bernuansa klasik setelah berhasil memilihkan Chanyeol sebuah T-shirt,Jeans panjang, dan entah mengapa ia juga mendapatkan sepatu kets cream. Chanyeol fikir Kris terlalu berlebihan membelikanya semua ini. Sebenarnya ia juga terlalu malu untuk menerima semuanya karena difikir Chanyeol adalah pihak tersalah disini. Dan ia tidak tahu kenapa Kris mau melakukan semua ini.

Kris menatapnya yang sedang terdiam dikursinya setelah menerima makan siangnya di restoran itu.

"kau tidak mau memakanya?" Kris bertanya dengan dingin. Chanyeol mendongak kemudian sedetik setelahnya ia memandangi sepatu kets cream barunya. Ia tidak tertarik untuk menikmati semuanya. Terimakasih saja.

"aku tidak lapar" Chanyeol mengeluh. Ia memang tidak bohong. Ia sama sekali tidak lapar malah ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Kris memandangnya dengan tajam saat Chanyeol juga menatapnya.

"makan semuanya..aku sudah repot-repot membawamu kesini jangan membuatku untuk membentakmu ditempat umum seperti ini" Kris kembali berucap dengan dingin dan terakhir tatapan tajam yang Chanyeol dapatkan darinya. Salah apa sih dia?

"tapi aku tidak lapar" Chanyeol kembali mengeluh tidak tahu apa resiko yang ia bisa dapatkan.

"kau benar-benar tidak mau memakanya?" Kris mendentingkan sendok di piringnya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring. Membuat sebagian orang disana menatap mereka berdua. Chanyeol tidak enak kepada orang-orang disana yang menatapnya. Ia ingin Kris berhenti menatapnya tajam karena orang-orang pasti berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

"KENAPA KAU SUSAH SEKALI UNTUK DIATUR?" Kris berteriak dengan keras disana benar-benar membuat Chanyeol langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau melihat mata Kris lagi dia juga malu untuk melihat sekitarnya yang pasti sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Kris itu temperament sekali. Kadang dia juga bai-baik saja kepada Chanyeol tapi kadang juga jadi seperti monster.

"K-kris hentikan! Aku akan memakanya" Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak akan mau mengatakanya kalau saja ia tidak melihat tatapan semua orang didalam sana apalagi para pelayan yang sedang bekerja. Jadi malu kan dia?

"bukankah aku menyuruhmu memakanya dari awal? Lakukan saja" Kris berkata dingin benar-benar tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang. Chanyeol akhirnya menyuapkan satu sendok dengan enggan kemulutnya. Dan ia sangat lega melihat pada akhirnya orang-orang tidak lagi memperhatikanya. Tapi Kris masih saja memperhatikanya dengan tajam.

"kau benar-benar tidak mau makan?" Kris berkata dingin. Kenapa sih? Bukanya Chanyeol sudah melakukan apa yang ia bilang lalu kenapa lagi dengan pria yang satu ini?

"ak-aku sudah m-memakanya" Chanyeol menunduk menghentikan acara makannya dan memilih untuk diam. Diam saja salah apalagi kalau ia terlibat perdebatan dengan Kris? Ahh..sudahlah.

"kau ingin aku melakukan apalagi?" Kris terdengar frustasi ditelinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol ragu untuk memandangnya tapi pada akhirnya ia mendapati Kris menatapinya dengan tajam. Kenapa mata Kris itu-itu saja? kapan ia bisa tersenyum?

"ayo pergi" Chanyeol kembali dikejutkan dengan Kris yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi. Pria itu tidak sabaran sehingga dengan cekatan menarik lengan Chanyeol dengan kasar dari sana meninggalkan tatapan-tatapan di dalam sana.

 _Srett…_

 _Brak…_

Chanyeol mecoba memejamkan matanya saat Kris menutup pintu mobil dengan keras membuatnya terkejut. Setelah kejadian diseret-seret dan setelahnya Chanyeol mendapati tanganya yang merah dan sedikit lecet.

 _Brakk…_

Chanyeol mencoba untuk tetap tenang saat Kris sudah berada disampingnya. Di kursi kemudi dengan wajah yang seakan akan meledak. Chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun dan kenapa hari ini dia salah terus?

"katakan dimana rumahmu?" Kris menatapnya dengan tajam diselingi helaan nafas frustasi yang terdengar panjang sekali. Chanyeol yang medengarnya kembali terkejut. Kris mau mengantarnya pulang? Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja. Chanyeol merasa sangat bahagia.

"emhh..k-kau mau mengantarku pulang?" Chanyeol menatapnya ragu. Kris mengusap wajahnya denan kasar.

"kau fikir untuk apa aku memulangkanmu? Katakana dimana rumahmu?" Chanyeol terhenyak lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian mobil itu sudah melaju ke arah yang Chanyeol tunjukkan.

Hening. Mereka memilih untuk menikmati perjalanan dalam diam dan penuh kecanggungan. Chanyeol tidak berani mengatakan apapun saat itu. Ia terlalu takut. Chanyeol tidak mau Kris marah lagi karenanya. Ia tidak akan mau menjadi korbanya.

"a-ap-apa kita sudah impas?" Chanyeol berkata tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Setelah bergelut dengan mata batinya untuk berkata tidak kepada Kris dan ternyata dia hanya dibalasi dengan helaan nafas.

"anggap kita sudah impas…anggap ini semua sudah selesai dan anggap kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria bejat sepertiku" Kris berucap dengan nada tenang. Chanyeol terhenyak mendengarnya. Apa tadi Kris mengatakan dirinya sendiri pria bejat? Sudahlah lagipula ini sudah berakhir.

"apa kita tidak akan bertemu lagi? Apa aku harus berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu jika kita bertemu" Chanyeol menatap iris mata kelam milik Kris dengan penuh perasaan. Ada penyesalan ada juga kebahagiaan. Ia ingin pulang tapi entah mengapa rasanya berat sekali untuk meninggalkan Kris yang sudah menyetubuhinya kemarin malam.

Mendesahkan namanya dengan gila. Menciumnya. Merasakan bersama bagaimana surga dunia itu. Chanyeol merasakan semuanya. Sangat sulit untuk melupakan semua kejadian secepat kilat itu.

Kris menatapnya. Mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Kim HyunHee, rumah Chanyeol. Kris masih menatapnya dengan setia.

"berpura-puralah…kita tidak pernah bertemu..anggap kau tidak pernah mengenalku selama ini" Kris menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan iris yang berkaca-kaca. Air mata Chanyeol langsung saja meloloskan dirinya setelah Kris mengatakan hal itu. Apa arti ini semua? Jangan anggap Chanyeol bermain-main kali ini. Kris sudah mempermainkanya,menyetubuhinya lalu meninggalkanya sendirian. Sampai kapan kehidupan Chanyeol yang seperti ini terjadi?

"Maaf dan termikasih untuk semuanya Kim Chanyeol" Kris berucap lirih. Melepas sabuk pengaman ditubuh Chanyeol lalu melepas miliknya sendiri. Mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan mulai mensejajarkan wjah mereka berdua. Chanyeol merasakan hangatnya terpaan nafas Kris diwajahnya.

Kali ini sebuah ciuman cinta terukir didalamnya. Bukan sebuah kesalahan kalau Chanyeol menikati ciuman ini. Karena mungkin ia sudah jatuh terhadap pesona seorang Kris Wu. Terluka dan mencoba bangkit untuk meraih tanganya, Chanyeol yakin ia bisa merubah segalanya. Dari benci menjadi cinta. Chanyeol yakin ia bisa.

 _Saranghae…_

 **TBC**

 **Wakwaaww! *_* jelek kan :" paham juga author kalo ini absurd..ini kan pemikiran absurd author juga '0'**

 **Gimana nih author sedih gk bisa lagi nemuin Krisyeol moment yang real ;_; kapankah ada Krisyeol moment lagi (ngarep)**

 **Makasih yang udah review di chap kemaren author seneng banget bacanya '0'**

 **semoga chap ini lebih memuaskan daripada yang awal….**

 **Give me some review again babe 'w'**

 **See You :***

 **KRISYEOL-KRISYEOL-KRISYEOL**

 **Save KrisYeol ;_;**

 **We're ONE !**


	3. Meet Again?

_Nae Appeun Sarang_

 _Chap.3_

 _Pair: KrisYeol,KaiYeol,KaiSoo_

 _Other Cast: all member of_

 _Disc: Kris belong to Chanyeol and Chanyeol belong to Kris_

 _Warning: Typo(s),BL,OOC (sempat ketinggalan di chap. Kemaren2)Absurd, plot (difikir sambil ngetik),dll_

 _._

 _So Cruel…_

 _._

Brakk…

Chanyeol mencoba membuka pintu dirumahnya yang terlihat sangat sulit sehingga menimbulkan bunyi dentuman yang keras. Chanyeol tidak sengaja,salahkan sendiri pintunya yang mulai error(?). Pandanganya menelusuri keseluruh rumah mencoba mencari keberadaan orang-orang disana. Ia menyalakan lampu ruang tengah yang masih gelap.

Ia melempar sepatunya asal-asalan dan merobohkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang putih disana, kepalanya menengadah dan tertutup. Ia mencoba melupakan semuanya yang terjadi padanya sejak kemarin malam. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk melupakan lelaki itu?

Hhh~

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang lalu mencoba berdiri untuk pergi kekamarnya.

Cklek…

"sudah pulang? Kufikir lupa rumah" suara itu. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya malah mendapati Jongin tidur santai diranjang milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih berdiri disana dengan ragu-ragu berfikir untuk masuk. Kelihatanya ia harus berfikir dua kali untuk masuk kesana sebelum terlambat.

"Jongin apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Chanyeol dengan perasaan gusar melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya tapi ia tidak berniat menutup pintunya. Yeah, hanya was-was jikalau sesuatu terjadi ia bisa langsung lari dari sana.

"aku? Disini? Untuk apa ya?" Jongin malah bertanya membuat Chanyeol rasanya ingin mengusirnya dari kamar ini jikalau tidak mengingat kalau ini rumah Jongin,bukan rumahnya. Astaga.

"bisakah kau keluar seb-" "Kenapa?" Jongin memotong. Dengan nada rendah tapi penuh kedinginan. Chanyeol kan tidak mengusir kenapa dia begitu? Ahh..Astaga Jongin.

"aku akan ganti baju dulu" Chanyeol menuju lemari pakaianya sama sekali tidak berniat menatap Jongin diranjang sana. Chanyeol memilih-milih pakaianya dengan tidak konsen sama sekali hanya untuk mendengarkan tanggapan Jongin selanjutnya.

"hahaha..kenapa harus keluar? Kau bisa ganti disini….kita kan sesama laki-laki Hyung..lagipula kau kan _gay_ " Chanyeol menghentikan aksi tanganya. Ia terdiam sambil mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar ocehan gila Jongin diranjangnya. Gay? Dia bilang Gay? Entah kenapa Chanyeol tidak terima dikatai begitu walaupun faktanya sebenarnya memang begitu.

"aku bukan gay Jongin jadi jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Keluar sekarang!" Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jongin diranjang yang sedang meliriknya tajam disana. Sebenarnya Chanyeol takut dengan ekspresi Jongin tapi bukan berarti dia harus menangis diatas ranjang lagi kan? Mana boleh seperti itu.

Jongin tertawa pelan tapi penuh nada mengejek. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih sibuk untuk berdiam diri didepan almari tanpa melakukan apapun. Chanyeol diam tidak merasakan adanya aura(?) Jongin mendekatinya.

"kau mengusirku hmm?" Chanyeol bisa merasakan tangan melilit di pinggannya dengan erat dan ia juga bisa merasakan terpaan halus nafas Jongin. Chanyeol menjatuhkan tanganya dari almari untuk memegang tangan Jongin dipinggangnya.

"l-lepaskan Jongin" Chanyeol mencoba berkata sehalus mungkin. Tapi Jongin mendengarnya sebagai sebuah perintah. Jongin benci dengan Chanyeol yang suka mengatur seperti ini.

Brukk…

Brakk..

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Setelah dentuman pintu lemari dibelakangnya Chanyeol merasakan sebuah hantaman dipunggungnya dengan keras. Jongin sudah mencoba bersabar tapi Chanyeol membuatnya marah.

"kenapa Park Chanyeol yang ini suka sekali menghindar hmm?" tangan Jongin menelusup ke baju Chanyeol mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu yang disukainya disana. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya dengan susah payah sementara Jongin sudah memulai aksinya.

"mhhh ak-aku hyunghhhmuhh Jonginn ahh lep-lepashhkan!" Chanyeol mencoba menahan desahanya tapi siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin yang bisa menjinakkan mangsanya. Jongin menyeringai melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang menahan sesuatu.

Chanyeol benci! Chanyeol tidak pernah suka dirusak oleh orang lain. Ia bukan tipe yang suka diperintah. Dan Jongin sama sekali bukan tipenya.

"J-Jong hnnn J-Jongin!janganhh lakukanh hal gila lagi…hhh~Ib-Ibumu akanhh Pulanghhh" Chanyeol benar-benar akan menjambak Jongin kalau pria itu juga tidak mau berhenti. Dan benar saja ucapan Chanyeol dianggap angin lalu oleh Jongin. Dan Chanyeol mulai tidak menyukai hal ini.

"JONGIN! Hh~" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Jongin yang masih melilitnya dalam sekali dorong dan Jongin langsung terjatuh didepanya. Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam disaat ia benar-benar butuh oksigen untuk hidup.

"kenapa denganmu?" Jongin berdiri. Merapikan letak poninya yang berantakan sambil menghampiri Chanyeol yang enggan untuk menatap Jongin. Chanyeol mulai ambil seribu langkah untuk berlari dari sana.

Jongin sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya dengan matang. Dan benar saja…

Jongin duaribu kali lebih cepat daripada pria tinggi bertelinga peri itu. Sebelum Chanyeol sempat menggapai pintu Jongin lebih dulu menyeretnya kerajang berniat untuk melakukan hal gila yang Chanyeol katakan. Apapun yang Chanyeol katakan memang benar dan Jongin cukup gila untuk melakukannya. Tapi itu karena semua menganggapnya begitu psikopat dan Chanyeol cukup yakin bahwa Jongin memang benar-benar psikopat. Dan apapun yang Chanyeol katakan setidaknya Jongin membiarkanya berkata sebebas yang dia mau. Toh semuanya sudah berubah.

Park Chanyeol menjadi Kim Chanyeol…

Chanyeol masih berusaha mendorong Jongin yang faktanya sedikit lebih kecil darinya. Tapi karena Chanyeol namja yang tidak cukup kuat karena ia selalu menolak bila diajak pergi ke Gym dengan teman-temanya itulah hasil dari kemalasan Kim Chanyeol. Poor Chanyeol!

"aku hanya akan melakukanya sekali dan aku akan pergi hyung! Hanya biarkan aku melakukanya sekali" Chanyeol terdiam sebentar mendengar penuturan aneh Jongin. Ahh biarlah~ bukannya Jongin memang selalu aneh?

"tidak Jongin~ kau bisa membuatku-"

"apa kau fikir aku mau berhenti?" Jongin menatap manik Chanyeol sambil menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. Dan Chanyeol berusaha terlihat sebiasa mungkin. Sebiasa mungkin.

"Akan kuhancurkan semuanya~"

Srett….

Jongin menarik ikat pinggang Chanyeol tidak sabar dan beberapa detik lebih lama (mungkin) setelahnya Chanyeol sudah naked. Chanyeol menahan nafas melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang jelas-jelas terpampang di matanya saat ini.

"ahhh" Chanyeol berusaha menahanya tapi tidak bisa karena Jongin yang sengaja menyenggol penisnya dengan lututnya saat akan membuka celana miliknya sendiri.

 _Jongin gila Jongin gila…arghh aku lebih gila!_

Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati karena ulah gila Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin sangat menyukai wajah merah Chanyeol dibawahnya saat ini. Ohh~ dia akan gila jika tidak cepat-cepat melakukanya atau bisa-bisa ia tertangkap basah oleh Ibunya sendiri dan dia tidak akan mau jika harus solo di kamar mandi. Gila. Memang.

"Akan kuhancurkan lubangmu!"

"ARGHHHTTT! J-JongIn! Ssakittt…." Oh..Hell! dan Jongin benar-benar melakukanya. Menyeret paksa pinggang Chanyeol karena ketidak sabaranya dan memaksa Chanyeol untuk menungging didepanya dan memasukkan sepenuhnya kejantanannya dalam sekali hentakan. Membuat pria yang menungging didepanya ini meringis menahan panas dan perih dilubangnya yang dibobol paksa oleh adiknya sendiri tanpa penetrasi sama sekali. Dan itu jelas menyakitkan sekali bagi Chanyeol. Poor Chanyeol!

"hh~ sudah kukatakanhh untukhh ahh~ tidakhh melawan" Jongin menyodok lebih dalam untuk mencari-cari dimana titik yang akan merubah semuanya menjadi kenikmatan itu. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak membiarkan Chanyeol untuk bernafas lebih normal karena hentakan-hentakan kasar yang dilakukannya.

"J-Jong-Jongin! Hentikanhh ARGHH!" Chanyeol yang menjadi korban kegilaan Jongin hanya bisa terdiam. Untuk apa berontak kalau Jongin sendirilah yang akan lebih menyakitinya.

Dan malam dimana keduanya melakukan sebuah kegiatan intim dalam ikatan saudara. Garis bawahi _saudara_. Derit ranjang yang mengiringi keduanya membuat Jongin malah semakin gila ditambah dengan desahan dan wajah merah Chanyeol yang menahan perih sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa kasihan kepada kakaknya itu. Ia malah mempercepat tempo sodokanya pada lubang milik kakaknya kala menemukan dan mendengar desahan nikmat Chanyeol yang berarti Jongin sudah menemukan titik kenikmatanya.

Chanyeol benar-benar berusaha menumpu berat badanya pada tangan miliknya agar tidak terjatuh karena sodokan kuat Jongin. Chanyeol yakin jika Jongin tidak memegangi pinggangnya ia akan terjatuh dari tadi. Dia bahkan sudah tidak tahan lagi saat merasakan satu tangan kanan Jongin mengocok penisnya keras dan satu tangan kirinya memainkan salah satu puting Chanyeol.

Ada ribuan rasa aneh menggelitikinya. Mulai dari pantatnya yang sengaja menggoda Jongin dan menyebabkan Jongin sendiri malah gemas denganya sehingga melepas pinggang Chanyeol hanya utuk meremat pantat Chanyeol itu. Dan Chanyeol sendiri yang harus benar-benar menumpu berat badanya pada kedua tanganya dengan ekstra agar tidak terjatuh.

Dan satu perasaan aneh menggelitik saat merasakan penisnya berkedut dan membesar dan beberapa detik setelahnya ia hampir saja orgasme kalau saja Jongin tidak menutupi ujung lubang penisnya itu dan itu malah semakin menyiksa Chanyeol.

"J-jongg! B-biarkanhh ahh~ a-aku Arghtt!" Jongin malah semakin menutup akses keluar Chanyeol dan semakin mempercepat tempo hentakanya saat merasakan penisnya sendiri membesar dan berkedut di dalam lubang becek Chanyeol yang menjepit penisnya erat.

"bersamahh Hyughh"

Dan Chanyeol bersumpah dia merasakan keskitan di penisnya yang mulai membiru karena Jongin tidak membiarkanya keluar.

" HYUNGHH!" Dan sodokan ke duabelas Jongin ia berhasil orgasme di dalam lubang hangat Chanyeol begitu juga dengan Jongin yang membiarkan Chanyeol mengeluarkan miliknya juga dan milik Chanyeol lah yang paling banyak.

"hh~" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dengn sangat lega. Tubuh Chanyeol seketika ambruk saat Jongin melepaskan penisnya dari lubang hangatnya membiarkanya menghirup nafas dengan sangat lega.

Jongin melumat bibir Chanyeol pelan dan setelah itu ia membiarkan Hyungnya itu terbangun didalam dunia fantasi mimpinya.

~o0o~

"engghh" Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya perlahan mencoba membiasakan cahaya matahari di matanya. Ia menengok kesamping dan mendapati Jongin sudah tidak ada tapi ia mendengar sara berisik gemercik air shower di kamar mandi disana. Dikamar Jongin dan itu berarti namja tan itu sedang membersihkan diri. Chanyeol memandang tubuh polosnya dibawah selimut kamar Jongin dan itu justru membuatnya merasa menjijikkan.

Chanyeol menaikkan selimutnya sampai menutupi dadanya.

Cklekk…

Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dan membiarkan tubuh atasnya terlihat oleh mata bulat yang sedang mengawasinya.

"J-Jongin! Ak-"

Srett….

Jongin melepaskan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya membiarkan Chanyeol menatapnya. Chanyeol yang mengetahui hal itu membulatkan matanya

 _Ini seperti dejavu…_

Chanyeol menatap lekat lekuk tubuh Jongin yang ada dihadapanya. Dan itu berhasil membuatnya untuk tidak bernafas selama beberapa detik karena melihatnya.

Dan beberapa saat ia masih menatapnya sampai Jongin ikut menatapnya dan Chanyeol baru sadar kalau ia sudah memandanginya terlalu lama. "kenapa?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada datar sedatar raut wajahnya yang membuat Chanyeol ingin menendang pantat pria tan itu dengan keras. "t-tidak ada" Chanyeol tergagap "mau sampai kapan kau disana?"

Deg…

 _Kriss…_

Chanyeol terdiam menanggapi perkataan Jongin barusan. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu gila akhir-akhir ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja pirang yang sudah memperkosanya waktu itu.

Srett…

"auhhh" Chanyeol melenguh pelan saat Jongin menariknya dari ranjang dan itu membuat tubuh polosnya terekpos dengan jelas tetapi Jongin hanya diam saja "keluar dari kamarku!" mata Chanyeol membulat. Entah sudah kebera kali ia melakukannya. Mana mungkin dia keluar dengan keadaan telanjang seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau Ibu Jongin tahu? Ohh..bukankah itu seharusnya bagus. Ia tinggal laporan dan Jongin akan mendapat bogem mentah untuk sarapan paginya. Bukankah itu baik?

"jangan mencoba untuk mengadu pada Ibuku Kim Chanyeol!"

Hell… -_-

Baru saja ide itu keluar dari otak Chanyeol tapi kenapa namja tan itu malah menghancurkan idenya. Kalau ia melaporkanya pasti Jongin akan…akan..yeah, Jongin memang suka seperti itu.

Pupus sudah harapanya untuk bisa bebas dari jerat Kim Jongin. Ya Tuhan! Chayeol rasanya ingin lenyap dari dunia sekarang juga kalau begini caranya.

"mandi disini saja, pakai bajuku jangan sampai membuatnya curiga!" Jongin melepar sebuah T-shirt serta celana pendek selutut kepada Chanyeol dan oh! Bukankah ini akan terlihat aneh jika ia memakai pakaian Jongin. "t-tidak usah aku pakai punyaku saja" Chanyeol kembali menaruh baju itu di ranjang Jongin dan memunguti bajunya sendiri yang berserakan dilantai.

 _Keras kepala…_

Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh lalu menata alat-alat sekolahnya untuk berangkat sedangkan Chanyeol mulai memakai bajunya dan sedikit menata rambutnya. Dia tidak akan mau mandi di kamar mandi Jongin apalagi memakai baju Jongin itu akan membuatnya semakin gila dengan mencium aroma khas Jongin.

~o0o~

"tunggu Chanyeol!" Chanyeol yang baru saja menyelesaikan makanannya berhenti karena melihat Ibu Jongin yang menghamprinya. "iya" HyunHee menyerahkan beberapa kertas untuk Chanyeol baca dan akhirnya pun Chanyeol membacanya. Tapi begitu matanya menangkap sebuah tulisan yang mengejutkanya "a-pa? s-surat pindah?" Chanyeol terkejut degan isi dari kertas-kertas tersebut. Itu adalah surat pindah Chanyeol dan….

 **JONGIN?**

 _Hell NOO!_

Chanyeol memekik dalam hati. Masalahnya ini dia bersama Jongin? Kalau dia sendiri sih tidak keberatan. Tapi ini? Dia akan dipindahkan dengan Jongin.

"kenapa mendadak eomma?" Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati. Bisa-bisa dia semakin hancur berdekatan dengan Jongin. HyunHee mengernyit mendengar ungkapan Chanyeol "apanya? Bukankah kau ingin pindah waktu itu" dan Chanyeol akhirnya hanya menyetujui kepindahan mereka.

"apa Jongin sudah berangkat? JONGIN!" dan tanpa menyahutpun Jongin sudah muncul dengan gaya coolnya dan menghampiri Chanyeol dan HyunHee "ada apa?" dia bertanya dengan nada sinis kepada keduanya sambil duduk di meja makan dan memakan sebuah roti yang sudah diolesi selai coklat entah milik siapa.

"Jongin,Chanyeol! Aku sudah mempersipkanya…kalian pindah sekolah sekarang juga karena aku sudah mengurus semuanya"

Uhukk..

Jongin terbatuk susu miliknya sendiri mendengar penuturan Ibunya sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengumpat karena dia sudah sangat gemas dengan segala umpatan yang belum keluar sama sekali dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Jongin langsung saja menatap nyalang Chanyeol seakan berkata -ini-pasti-karenamu- Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas.

"eomma mana bisa mendadak seperti ini. Aku tidak mau" Jongin bersikeras untuk tetap tidak pindah. Chanyeol yang mendengar penuturan manja Jongin tiba-tiba saja merasa aneh. Sejak kapan Jongin jadi seperti ini?

"eomma sudah persiapkan semuanya..ayo berangkat" dan dengan perkataan terakhir yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat tersebut waita itu kemudian menyeret kedua anaknya menuju ke garasi mereka dan mengantar keduanya. Dan dengan berat hati Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti eommanya dan Jongin yang kelihatanya juga enggan. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak sempat megatakan salam perpisahan kepada teman-teman sekelasnya apalagi Jongin yang bahkan baru mengetahui hal ini juga belum mengatakan apapun pada Sehun dan Tao tentang kepindahanya.

~o0o~

Dan disinilah mereka bertiga. Berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah menengah atas yang sangat terpadang tapi sayangnya ini bukan sekolah seni dan bukan keinginan kedua namja yang dipindahkan kesini

 _E.X. ~_

Dan setelah HyunHee memberikan tepukan dibahu mereka berdua akhirnya kedua namja itu memaksakan kaki mereka untuk menapaki sekolah barunya itu.

"tenang saja Eomma sudah mengatur semuanya" dan HyunHee meninggalkan mereka berdua. Hanya berdua.

Suasana begitu hening saat kedua namja bersaudara itu masuk kedalam gerbang sekolah baru mereka. Hanya Jongin yang sesekali bersiul dengan santai sedangkan Chanyeol hanya berjalan mengikuti dibelakangnya seperti seorang anjing yang megikuti majikanya.

"masuklah!" Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang mengarahkan dagunya kesebuah kelas didepan mereka. Kenapa Jongin menyuruhnya? Bukankah tadi kata Ibunya mereka satu kelas?

"Jongin kita satu kelas kan?" dan Jongin hanya mengangguk menanggapinya "kenapa kau tidak masuk juga?" Jongin memutar bola matanya dengan malas "tidak ada yang menyuruhku" ucapnya santai,terlalu santai malahan. Chanyeol menggigiti bibirnya dan itu membuat Jongin gemas untuk tidak mencium namja itu.

"berhenti menggiggiti bibirmu seperti itu! kau membuatku lapar" dan Jongin pun mendahului Chanyeol yang masih mematung mendengar perkataan Jongin. Jongin mengetuk pintu kelas itu dan menampilkan seorang guru wanita yang sangat cantik. Jongin bahkan sempat lupa kenapa dia mengetuk pintu kalau tidak Chanyeol yang unjuk bicara padanya.

"begini, kami murid pinda-" "ohh kalian Kim Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin kan?" guru itu memotong ucapan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan Jongin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. Wajahnya saja cantik, tapi kelihatanya cerewet sekali.

"aku wali kelas kalian Lee Taeyeon" dan setelah itu wanita itu menyeret keduanya untuk masuk kekelas.

"kelihatan sekali kalau sekolah rendahan" Jongin menggumam dan sebenarnya Chanyeol mendengarnya hanya saja ia berfikir mood Jongin sedang tidak baik jadi dia hanya diam saja. memang keadaan kelas itu sedikit ricuh apalagi melihat kedatangan Chanyeol dan Jongin banyak yang tiba-tiba saja menggumamkan nama mereka dan ada beberapa gadis duduk di bagian belakang yang bahkan berteriak dengan gemas melihat Jongin begitu juga Chanyeol.

"perhatikan! Mereka adalah murid baru disini jadi jaga sopan santun kalian! Silahkan memperkenalkan diri" dan Taeyeon saem mempersilahkan mereka berdua berkenalan. Chanyeol menatap Jongin disampingnya yang kelihatanya sedang tidak mood untuk diganggu dan akhirnya Chanyeol memilih memperkenalkan diri dulu.

"em..aku Kim Chanyeol..kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Mohon bantuanya!" dan setelah ia memperkenalkan diri Chanyeol membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat kepada para siswa disana lau tersenyum dengan ramah.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang juga belum berkenalan dan Chanyeol dengan takut-takut menyenggol legan Jongin dengan ragu memperingatkan namja itu dan dengan putaran bola mata. Lagi. Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya singkat.

"Kim Jongin" dan setelah itu perkenalan pun berakhir. Chanyeol dan Jongin duduk di satu bangku di bagian tengah.

Hell -_- (aku sudah mengatakanya berapa kali?)

Mereka duduk satu bangku di kelas dan sekolah yang sama dan satu lagi yang perlu digaris bawahi mereka serumah dan em..sering tidur bersama. Yeah, tidur dalam arti yang lain.

"eh..Chan-siapa? Chanyeol..iya..Hey Chanyeol!" seorang namja berwajah imut mendorong-dorong kursi Chanyeol dan itu membuat pria bertelinga lebar itu menengok kearahnya dan menjawab "apa?" dengan penuh seadanya.

Pria berwajah imut itu mengulurkan tanganya pada Chanyeol dan memberikan sebuah perkenalan hangat dan singkat. "aku Byun Baekhyun..panggil Baekhyun ya" dan setelah mengatakan hal itupun Baekhyun tersenyum begitu juga dengan Chanyeol membalas senyuman pria itu. Baekhyun melirik Jongin yang berada disaping Chanyeol. Ternyata pria tan itu sedang bermain ponsel didalam kelas dan kelihatanya ia mendapat pesan dadakan dari kedua sahabatnya, Sehun dan Tao yang heboh karena kepindahanya. Dan Baekhyun pun yang memang sifatnya "sok" akrab itu pun memukul lengan Jongin dengan sedikit keras membuat Jongin memberikan deathglare terbaiknya sedangkan Chanyeol saja yang melihat itu kaget tentu saja. Ia saja tidak pernah memperlakukan Jongin seperti itu malah sebaliknya.

"dilarang bermain ponsel dikelas Kim Jong- emhh..Kim Jongin!" Baekhyun yang melihat deathglare Jongin maih saja tidak bisa diam dan malah asik megerjai Jongin yang jelas-jelas moodnya sedang buruk. Jongin yang mendengar ocehan babibu(?) Baekhyun tak menanggapinya dan malah measang headset ditelinganya.

Tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk melepas headset itu namun tangannya lebih dulu dicekal oleh Jongin dan dengan tatapan mata yang membunuh itu (Chanyeol berani taruhan). Baekhyun terdiam menanggapi tatapan mata Jongin yang bahkan jelas-jelas itu berarti dia tidak mau diganggu. Chanyeol yang melihat itu akan melepas cekalan tangan Jongin namun Jongin malah menatapnya sama dengan ia menatap Baekhyun dan itu membuatnya terdiam menatap keduanya.

"tidak ada yang pernah memerintahku sebelumnya! Jangan sekalipun kau noona Byun" Baekhyun mendelik mendengar embel-embel "noona" yang digunakan Jongin tapi cengkraman tangan Jongin yang semakin mengerat membuatnya merintih pelan dan membuatnya tidak jadi memprotes Jongin.

Chanyeol segera saja bertindak karena hampir semua orang disana memperhatikanya "J-Jongin kita sedang dikelas" Chanyeol berucap lirih yang malah disambut oleh tatapan memincing Jongin. Baekhyun semakin merintih karena Jongin mulai memutar pergelangan tanganya.

"aku tidak suka orang seperti-"

"hentikan Kim Jongin! Kau mengganggu pelajaran!" tangan Jongin tiba-tiba saja terlepas dari pergelangan tangan Baekhyun saat mendengar penuturan seseorang yang berani memotong ucapanya. Jongin memandang nyalang orang yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Siapa dia berani sekali? Sedangkan pria yang bermata bulat disamping Baekhyun (read: masih bulatan dia daripada Chanyeol) hanya menatapnya datar bahkan Chanyeol langsung terpana melihatnya. Besar sekali nyalinya?

Dan Jonginpun menyeringai melihat namja bermata bulat itu lalu kembali ke posisi duduknya tapi masih tetap bermain ponselnya.

 _Siapapun itu! Jongin tidak pernah bercanda sekalipun_

~o0o~

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan semua siswa bersorak mendengarnya. Waktu untuk menghibur diri dari semua pelajaran yang megekang kita.

Semua siswa dikelas Chanyeol sudah keluar didalam sana tinggal Jongin,Chanyeol,Baekhyun dan namja bermata bulat tadi. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus pergi bersama siapa karena tidak mungkin juga dia pergi bersama Jongin yang pasti menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Kyungsoo! Ayo pergi kekantin!" rengekan Baekhyun membuat Jongin sangat muak mendengarnya.

Ohh jadi namanya Kyungsoo?

Jongin menyeringai.

"ayo kekantin bersama Yeol" Chanyeol mendongak menatap Baekhyun dan namja bermata bulat yang Chanyeol dengan barusan namanya Kyungsoo itu. Chanyeol hampir saja beranjak kalau saja tidak mendengar ponselnya berderit.

 **From: xxxxxx**

 **Atap!**

Chanyeol mengernyit. Nomor tidak diketahui? Tapi bagaimana bisa dia mengiriminya pesan berisikan atap?

"ayo Yeol kita pergi bersama" Baekhyun merengek sedangkan Chanyeol menggeleng pelan "maaf Baek..aku ada urusan sebentar" dan setelah itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi kea tap sekolah yang ada disini.

"ohh aku juga noona Byun" dan Jongin berkata setelah melihat kepergian kakaknya pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

Srett…

Baekhyun terkejut Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat menyeret namja bermata bulat yang jelas-jelas tidak mau ikut denganya tapi Jongin menyeretnya dengan keras bahkan Kyungsoo yakin tanganya akan memerah sebentar lagi.

"A-astaga! Kyung!" Baekhyun menjerit takut sesuatu terjadi mengingat Jongin sangat kasar. Baekhyun berlari mengikuti kedua namja itu tetapi mereka berdua telah menghilang entah keana saat Baekhyun keluar dari pintu kelasnya.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun takut sesuatu terjadi.

Dan dilain tempat, tepatnya di unit kesehatan Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada disana.

Srett…

Brakk…

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya terkejut. Ia mengerang pelan mendapati perih dipunggungnya karena bantingan keras Jongin. Begitu ia membuka matanya ia mendapati kedua tanganya sudah dalam kendali Jongin. Namja tan itu mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Kyungsoo berbisik sensual disana

"jadi namamu Kyungsoo! Hmm..aku suka namja sepertimu" Jongin meniup telinga Kyungsoo membuat pemiliknya geli sendiri degan apa yang Jongin lakukan.

"l-lepasakan" Jongin tertawa mendengar suara takut Kyungsoo

"tadinya kau begitu keras kepala dan pada akhirnya kau memohon seperti ini? Menjijikkan" Jongin meremas sesuatu dibawah milik Kyungsoo dan

"ahhh~ ap-apa yang anghhh~" Kyungsoo mendesah mendapati miliknya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jongin. Jongin mendapati wajah memerah Kyungsoo dan ia malah semakin bermain-main diarea selatan Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

Srett..

Plakk..

Kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya dilecehkan oleh Jongin seperti itu. Ia mendapati pipi kanan Jongin yang memerah karena tamparan kerasnya membuatnya berfikir bahwa ia adalah lelaki jantan bukan seorang lelaki lemah yang bisa diperlakukan seperti itu.

Jongin menggerang pelan dan mengusap pipinya setelah melihat Kyungsoo berlari dari sana dengan deraian air matanya.

~o0o~

Chanyeol sudah berada di atap sekolah itu setelah perjuanganya untuk bertanya-tanya kepada murid yang lewat mengingat ia siswa baru disini. Chanyeol menengokkan kepalanya berusaha mencari seseorang yang mengiriminya pesan singkat.

Chanyeol mengernyit mendapati seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang dengan setelan jas yang sangat cocok dikenakanya. Chanyeol menghampiri pria itu. Apa mungkin dia yang mengiriminya pesan singkat? Chanyeol memilih menghampirinya dan bertanya kepadanya.

"permisi! Apakah anda yang mengirim-"

Chanyeol terkejut saat mendapati pria itu berbalik menatapnya sambil memberikan sneyum miringnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan kupu-kupu bertebangan di perutnya dengan brutal. Pria itu melangkah emndekati Chanyeol yang masih mematung dengan apa yang terjadi.

" _apa kabar sayang?"_

 **TBC**

 **Or**

 **Delete ._.**

 **Ao ._. ada yg masih nunggu ff abal saya ini? Maaf lama apdet soalnya mengingat ini puasa sebenernya author pengen lanjutnya setelah bulan puasa tapi keinget banyak ide Krisyeol numpuk disini jadi saya putusin buat lanjutin ff ini di malam hari +_+ (maaf kan saya Tuhan!)**

 **Adegan NC diatas sama sekali gk hot kan?**

 **Saya juga tahu ._. tapi mengingat ini sudah terlanjur rated M mau digimanain lagi ._. oh iya..disini main pair nya tambah KaiSoo couple loh *yg KaiSoo shipper mampir yok***

 **Kalian jangan bayangin Chanyeol yg di Mv Exo Call Me Baby atau yg Love Me Right ya! soalnya itu bakal menghancurkan character disini soalnya di Mv itu Chanyeol bukan lagi cute +_+ tapi malah cool kan? Bayangin aja Chanyeol di K-Will you don't know love :" atau Miracle in December :"v di Mv itu mungkin bisa membantu biar character saya gk ancur banget disini :"**

 **Author banyak Bacot~**

 **Salam Krisyeol :***

 **Save KrisYeol~ See You next Chap!**

 **Siders sesekali mampir gk papa kan :"**

 **Please Review!**


	4. Kris and Kyungsoo?

**_~KrisYeolGalaxySHHRN~_**

 _KrisYeol_

 _"_ _Nae Appeun Sarang Chap.4"_

 _._

 _Cinta?Hanya omong kosong orang-orang bodoh_

 _Membiarkanmu terbang dan terjatuh_

 _Itulah cinta..dimana kau tidak dapat menebak ujungnya…_

 _Akhirnya kau harus terluka… karena cinta_

 _Kenapa harus memiliki cinta?_

 _Kalau pada akhirnya kau tahu akan terluka?_

 **.**

Hyunni present~

 **.**

 **Don't like? Just go back!**

 **.**

 **It's CrackPair**

 **.**

 **BoysLove**

 **.**

 **Rated M**

 **.**

 **Rawan Balita!**

 **.**

 **KrisYeol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maksa baca walaupun gk suka chara disini?**

 **Klo review jaga bahasanya! Sy juga manusia!**

 **.**

 **KrisYeol shipper juga manusia!**

 **.**

 **Preview Chapter**

Chanyeol sudah berada di atap sekolah itu setelah perjuanganya untuk bertanya-tanya kepada murid yang lewat mengingat ia siswa baru disini. Chanyeol menengokkan kepalanya berusaha mencari seseorang yang mengiriminya pesan singkat.

Chanyeol mengernyit mendapati seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang dengan setelan jas yang sangat cocok dikenakanya. Chanyeol menghampiri pria itu. Apa mungkin dia yang mengiriminya pesan singkat? Chanyeol memilih menghampirinya dan bertanya kepadanya.

"permisi! Apakah anda yang mengirim-"

Chanyeol terkejut saat mendapati pria itu berbalik menatapnya sambil memberikan senyum miringnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan kupu-kupu bertebangan di perutnya dengan brutal. Pria itu melangkah mendekati Chanyeol yang masih mematung dengan apa yang terjadi.

 _"_ _apa kabar sayang?"_

 **NAS. Chapter 4**

 **Sorry For Typo(S) *bbuing***

Angin siang berhembus lembut dan pelan seakan menggiring nyawa Chanyeol yang seakan hilang dan terbang entah kemana. Namja pirang didepanya seakan mengabaikan keadaan kacau yang Chanyeol alami.

"K-kris" Chanyeol menyebut nama itu- yeah, ia berhasil menyebutnya melupakan fakta bahwa ia sedang membangun benteng penghalang untuk namja didepanya itu yang menghilang dan mengabaikan Chanyeol.

Seperti mimpi namja itu kembali dan dengan perlahan menjatuhkan setiap benteng yang melindungi Chanyeol. Seperti dipaksa menukik dan jatuh, hati dalam Chanyeol berteriak nyaring, tidak menginginkan Chanyeol yang seperti ini _"disentuh-dibuang? Menjijikkan"_ Chanyeol menutup fakta itu dengan sempurna dari raut wajahnya. Ia cukup mengerti jika dirinya memang menjijikan setelah apa yang namja pira itu lakukan padanya. Menyentuh dan membuang? Apalagi yang lebih buruk dari itu?

Perlahan, seperti sebuah paksaan Chanyeol menyeret langkah kaki panjangnya melangkah tanpa sadar. Ia bahkan mengabaikan benteng pesakitanya.

Ia sudah berbelok dari jalur jadi untuk apa membuat benteng yang nantinya Chanyeol tebas dengan pedang darahnya sendiri? Ia cukup berjalankan? Dan setelah itu Chanyeol yakin ia bisa menjatuhkan Kris kedalam hatinya yang dalam.

Dan benar saja, kaki panjangnya memaksa untuk menghampiri namja pirang yang kini tengah sibuk mengamati wajah Chanyeol. Sedangkan tangan besarnya berusaha mendekap tubuh sama jakungnya itu berusaha mencapai satu titik tujuanya. Chanyeol mengulum dan memainkan lidah lembut Kris dan dibalas tak kalah kasar oleh lidah Kris sendiri. Chanyeol mengerang dalam ciumanya lalu tersenyum miris mencoba menikmati permainanya sendiri.

Namja pirang itu seakan benar-benar menjauhkan Chanyeol dari bentengnya, membawanya jauh ketempat yang lebih dalam.

"aku merindukanmu" bibir Chanyeol seakan kelu untuk mengatakannya tapi pada akhirnya ia berhasil.

Chanyeol menjauhkan bibirnya dan turun kebawah menemukan bahu Kris yang nyaman lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya disana, menghirup dan menghembuskan nafasnya disana. Menghirup dalam aroma khas Kris. Terasa candu.

"sangat" sekali lagi Chanyeol berucap parau layaknya gadis yang sedang kasmaran.

Tetapi ia tidak mengerti mengapa Kris terdiam tanpa menyahut dan ia mengangkat kepalanya menemukan mata tajam elang milik kris yang seakan menusuknya dalam.

Chanyeol menemukan sudut bibir Kris terangkat dengan mudahnya membuat Chanyeol kembali dipaksa melayang dan menukik. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahanya dan akhirnya kembali meminta bibir Kris untuk menjatuhkanya.

Satu lumatan singkat dan Kris mengerling padanya.

"Bodoh! Idiot! Aku harus bagaimana meluapkan semuanya?" Kris berucap sambil merapatkan suasana seperti sedia kala. Chanyeol tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya Kris membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Walaupun sedikit hambar dan ada sedikit paksaan di nadanya.

"cium aku" Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa ia malah mengatakanya. Sejujurnya ia malu tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyesal karena toh Kris ternyata juga menciumnya. Walaupun ciuman singkat. Keduanya seperti belum puas untuk berciuman.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut rasanya seperti terbang dan melayang-layang di dunia Kris. Tak terduga! Begitulah dunianya.

"Kris kenapa kau bisa disini?" kembali ke dunia normal mereka. Kris mengernyit mendengarnya lalu tertawa tanpa dosa. Dan Chanyeol merasa ada api yang keluar meletup-letup pada tawa candanya. Seperti naga? Persis sekali (becanda ahh :v)

"memangnya tidak boleh?" Chanyeol suka Kris yang seperti ini. Kris yang tanpa batas. Chanyeol selalu menyukainya.

"aku suka yang seperti ini" Chanyeol berucap lalu melepas pelukan lama mereka.

Melangkah dan menatap bawah gedung yang terlihat curam tapi menyenangkan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ia jatuh dibawah sana apakah rasanya seperti jatuh pada pesona Kris?

Chanyeol yang penuh kejutan,tantangan dan senyum konyolnya tentunya. Kris menyukai semua yang berbau Chanyeol.

"yang seperti apa?" Kris mendekat, berdiri disamping Chanyeol lalu menaruh jari-jarinya diseputar pinggang Chanyeol lalu menariknya lembut membuat Chanyeol tertawa karenanya.

"Kris yang tidak dingin,Kris yang tidak meneriaki Park Chanyeol, Kris yang tidak semena-mena. Aku menyukainya. Apa bisa kau terus begini?" Chanyeol menatap mata Kris yang mulai menggelap seakan Chanyeol merasa sudah meruntuhkan jiwa angelic Kris (angelic dari mananya? $_$) maka jari-jari bergetar Chanyeol berusaha meraih bahu kris dan merangkulnya mengabaikan tatapan tajam Kris yang mulai kembali seperti semula.

Chanyeol berdehem sebelum berteriak. Lalu, "lupakanlah yang lalu- mari membuat benteng yang baru" namun seperti enggan mengeluarkan suaranya kalimat itu hanya terdengar berbisik pelan.

Ayolah! Chanyeol tidak ingin berakhir secepat itu. Ia tidak ingin Voldemort kesayanganya ini berubah menjadi monster sebelum Chanyeol mau. Lagipula moment seperti ini sangat jarang kan? Jadi ini adalah moment langka dan Chanyeol tidak ingin semuanya berakhir begitu saja.

Chanyeol menunduk. Jari-jarinya seakan kelu untuk menyentuh bahu tegap Kris lebih lama lagi. Chanyeol menjatuhkan tanganya seiring hilangnya jari-jari Kris dari pinggangnya.

"aku berfikir sebaiknya kau kembali" Kris menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa keduanya terlalu lama bermesraan disana dan itu jelas akan membuat Chanyeol telat masuk kelas.

"yeah" Chanyeol berbalik seiring tatapan Kris yang seakan menyuruhnya menghilang sebelum mata Voldemort itu berubah menjadi merah. Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa Kris juga belum mengubah ke-dinginnanya pada Chanyeol. Untung saja ia mendapatkan triple chu~ dibibirnya tadi sebelum mata Kris berubah menjadi menggelap.

Mungkin Chanyeol akan mencobanya. Ia akan memunguti bentengnya yang terjatuh. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia kembali membangun benteng untuk dirinya sendiri sementara.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol Kris hanya terdiam disana tidak berniat untuk berpaling dan pergi.

Drtt…Drtt..Drtt…

Untung saja dering ponsel itu berhasil menahanya. Menahanya untuk tidak mengejar Chanyeol lebih dalam lagi sebelum ia akan menyakitinya.

"yeah" Kris menyahut dengan malas. Mood-nya berubah derastis.

"hm..what?" Kris berusaha memasang dengan benar telinganya untuk mendengar kata aneh dari Ayahnya.

"W-what? Dad!...w-wait! D-dad!"

Dan seiring terputusnya sambungan Kris berlari dengan cepat berusaha mengejar waktunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cklekk…

Chanyeol mengedarkan mata bulatnya. Begitu melihat keadaan kelas yang penuh serta seorang guru wanita yang sedang menuliskan rumus fisika di papan tulis ia segera membungkuk sebelum masuk "jwaeseonghaeyo" dan guru itu hanya menatapnya sekilas tidak begitu menggubris kedatanganya.

Dan seakan mendapatkan izin ia berjalan menuju bangkunya dan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JONGIN?**

Astaga! Chanyeol melupakanya… Namja itu.

Brengsek! Chanyeol bisa mati kalau begini.

Chanyeol berdehem beberapa kali sebelum ujung pantatnya benar-benar menyentuh bagian dari kursinya. Ia duduk sedangkan mata Jongin seakan menelajanginya dari atas sampai bawah.

"dari mana saja?" dan Chanyeol hanya menengok seiring bunyi "huh?" keluar dari mulutnya.

"aku serius" dan Chanyeol tidak bercanda!

"t-tidak ada" dan Jongin menyeret kursinya untuk duduk lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol sedangkan jantung Chanyeol hanya meloncat-loncat seiring tanda "Warning" yang mulai mempengaruhi seluruh saraf tubuhnya sehingga ia juga menggeser kursinya lebih jauh dari Jongin. Jongin memincing tidak suka, tidak biasanya Chanyeol begini.

"aku tidak suka kau hindari! Aku bukan monster" dan kau adalah iblis!

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya lalu kembali menyuruh matanya untuk fokus ke pelajaran dihadapanya. Jongin mendecih lalu menggeser kursinya ke tempat semula.

"apa kau menginginkan sesuatu? Apa aku kurang memberimu ciuman setiap hari?" dan mata bulat Chanyeol menggeser untuk menatap mata Jongin yang juga menatapnya. Terkejut! Tentu saja. Jongin memang selalu begitu. Memperlakukan Chanyeol seperti seorang pelacur miliknya.

Kata-kata vulgar yang keluar dari mulutnya seakan tanpa batas walaupun Chanyeol suka sesuatu yang tanpa batas bukan berarti sesuatu itu Jongin bukan? Mimpi buruk sekali!

Tapi pikiran Chanyeol saat Jongin menyebut kata "ciuman" adalah Kris. Namja yang baru saja menciumnya secara gratis dan penuh perasaan bukan seperti Jongin yang selalu kasar dan tidak melihat apakah Chanyeol mau atau tidak. Dia adalah tipe pria yang suka memutuskan sendiri.

"t-tidak!" Chanyeol menggeleng dengan cepat saat dirasa Jongin akan kembali menggeser kursinya. Dan dengan gelengan itu Jongin hanya mendecih menatap kakaknya itu.

Baekhyun yang berada dibelakang mereka hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan horror. Pikiranya jadi kemana-mana. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Namja itu seperti telah menceloskan hatinya setelah mendengar ucapan mengancam Jongin pada kakaknya sendiri.

Apa seperti ini? Apa Jongin memang memperlakukan semua orang dengan cara seperti ini?

Menjijikkan sekali menjadi salah satunya.

Brakk~

Semua orang menatap kearah pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar tak terkecuali Chanyeol menampakkan seorang namja jakung berambut pirang dengan kemeja rapi tapi tidak dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Ia seperti terbakar dan tergesa-gesa antara gelisah dan terburu-buru. Ia sudah mempersiapkan untuk menjaga image-nya tapi apadaya ia malah membuat semua orang disana menatapnya dengan horror termasuk Chanyeol.

"K-kris" ia menggumam dengan takut. Untuk apa ia kemari? Meminta Chanyeol untuk menuntaskan hasrat emosinya? Ia tidak mau dipandang sebelah mata oleh teman-temanya maka dari itu ia mencoba tidak melihat namja itu dan melempar pandanganya kearah samping…

Dan sialnya Jongin menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Kris siapa?" Jongin menggertakkan giginya dengan kasar dan tanganya sudah menahan tangan kanan Chanyeol yang seakan ingin kabur. Chanyeol tidak ingin memulai semuanya disini. Ia tidak mengerti harus berbicara mulai dari mana makanya ia hanya terdiam dengan mata bergerak-gerak gelisah. Jongin tidak harus mengenalnya kan?

"ada perlu apa tuan Wu?" guru wanita didepan sana membungkuk dan berbicara sehalus dan sesopan mungkin dan semua siswa disan juga bersikap normal kecuali dua orang yang sedang duduk di satu bangku. Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Chanyeol yang bingung sedangkan Jongin yang mendengar kalimat "tuan Wu" jadi teringat "Wu" yang katanya dulu membawa Chanyeol saat disekolah lamanya. Dan..

Ohh…Wu itu orang yang katanya pemilik barang yang Chanyeol tembak. Begitu seingatnya.

Tapi untuk apa dia kemari? Dan itu yang membuat Jongin bingung ditambah dengan ekspresi takut Chanyeol.

"kau mengenalnya? Kris itu?" dan mata bulat Chanyeol hanya terus bergerak gelisah mengabaikan segala pertayaan Jongin yang hanya akan membuatnya meledak.

Sedangkan Kris berjalan dengan tergesa kearah bangku Chanyeol setelah menemukan dimana letak pria itu berada.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu tidak ingin ini terjadi. Ia menutup matanya dan bergumam terus-menerus.

Jangan sekarang kumohon! Jangan sekarang!

Tapi sebuah tangan besar dan membuat tangan kirinya hangat membuatnya membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menemukan tangan besar Kris yang sudah bersarang tepat menautkan jari-jari panjang mereka. Terasa pas.

Tapi seiring itu semua orang mulai berbisik-bisik kenapa denganya dan Kris dan banyak omongan-omongan yang membuat Chanyeol ingin lenyap dan tenggelam sekarang juga.

Srett…

Kris menariknya berdiri dengan tergesa membuat kursi Chanyeol terjatuh dan semua orang tambah dibuat pusing oleh adegan mereka berdua.

Kris menariknya untuk pergi namun saat dirasa posisi Chanyeol tidak bergeming Kris menatap Chanyeol dan matanya menangkap tangan kanan Chanyeol yang terpaut dengan tangan Jongin. Jongin yang ada disana hanya memincing menatap Kris, ia sama sekali tidak berminat meladeni pria pirang ini. Dan begitupula dengan Kris.

"lepaskan tanganmu! Aku tidak ada waktu" Kris berucap dengan nada dingin. Jongin dibuat berdiri olehnya, suara guru fisika didepan sana tidak membuat Jongin kembali duduk. Ingat! Jongin tidak suka diperintah.

"lepaskan tanganmu! Chanyeol disini bersamaku" dan Kris menatap tajam Jongin

"jangan sekali-kali mencampuri urusanku…kau bisa kutendang dari sini" Jongin tak bergeming dan tak takut dengan ancaman itu walaupun ia tau apa arti dari "kutendang" tapi ia tidak juga mau mengalah.

Dan seketika tangan Jongin gatal untuk tidak memukul pria pirang ini dan…

Bukk…

Kris tersungkur dan Jongin menarik Chanyeol untuk mendekat kearahnya tidak membiarkan miliknya disentuh orang lain!

"Jonginn!" suara cempreng Baekhyun sama sekali tidak Jongin hiraukan, tanganya benar-benar gatal untuk tidak memukul wjaah pria ini yang mulai mendekat kearahnya dengan segala kemarahan yang ia miliki.

O-oh tidak! Voldemort Chanyeol mulai lagi!

"jangan berulah! Kau tidak tahu bisa berurusan dengan siapa! Biarkan aku membawa Chanyeol atau kau mau aku menyeretnya"

Dan mata bulat Chanyeol membulat karenanya. Kenapa jadi dia?

Kris mendekat kearahnya sedangkan Jongin berusaha untuk tidak menyerahkan Chanyeol.

Brakk…

Kyungsoo muak. Kyungsoo tidak suka drama seperti ini. Dia menendang mejanya sampai tersungkur lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Chanyeol dibelakang Jongin dan menyeretnya asal. Kyungsoo tidak suka ada perkelahian yang membuat kebisingan dan ketenaganya terganggu.

Srett…

Sebelum itu tangan Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu terseret oleh tangan Kris yang entah kenapa menyeretnya membuat namja bermata lebih bulat dari Chanyeol itu mendongak menatapnya dengan tajam. Dia fikir Kyungsoo takut? Tidak saja.

"kau mau namja ini? Aku akan memberikanya secara gratis kepadamu kalau kau memang mau" Jongin mendecih bosan dengan drama ini. Sedangkan mata Kyungsoo membulat mendengar perkataan yang Kris lontarkan.

Semuanya tidak harus tau siapa dia? Semuanya tidak boleh mengetahui yang sebenarnya termasuk Jongin!

"K-kriss" Kyungsoo berusaha meronta, ia ingin berlari tapi tidak bisa. Hanya Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol lah yang memanggilnya dengan lancing begitu. Memang seharusnya hanya mereka berdua saja.

Kris hanya menatapnya tanpa belas kasih. Kyungsoo tau Kris punya segalanya. Bahkan Kyungsoo sekalipun. Tapi tidak bisakah namja ini berusaha melindunginya, ini menyangkut nama baiknya disekolah ini.

"HETIKANN!" Chanyeol menoleh, suara khas Byun Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Chanyeol dan menyeretnya dari Jongin, Jongin mendecak hendak menariknya lagi namun mereka berdua sudah berada didepan Kyungsoo yang matanya sudah memerah. Selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo akan menangis seperti ini. Baekhyun juga menarik tangan Kyungsoo dari Kris yang kembali menyeretnya namun tidak jadi karena melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berada didepan matanya ia jadi membiarkan Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo dan secepat kilat menarik tangan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memekik sedangankan itu mengundang tatapan sejuta membunuh milik Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan semuanya. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di rumah megah Voldemort itu dan duduk dihadapan Ayah Kris yang tegas dan berwibawa. Chaneyol malah dibawa tegang karenanya. Ia tidak mengerti apa salahnya sampai-sampai Kris membawanya kemari.

"jadi…" Tuan Wu menggantung kalimatnya sedangkan Chanyeol mengernyit mendengarkan perkataan yang ia tidak mengerti. Tuan Wu berdehem sebentar lalu, "apa kau mencintai Kris" dan pertanyaan itu sontak membuat dewa batinya berjengit dan ia merasa hatinya berada ditenggorokanya seperti sesak mencengkram ususnya dan perutnya seakan dikocok membuat bibir Chanyeol kelu untuk sekedar menjawab saja.

"jawab dengan jujur saja" kini Kris mengerling padanya. Entah kenapa ia malah merasa sesak sendiri duduk disini. Ia membenahi duduknya dan berusaha tenang "y-ya"

Jangan gugup! Ayolahh!

"jadi kau ingin pria ini?" mata tajam Ayah Kris menatap serius Kris dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kris. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bingung dan tidak mengerti. Ingin yang bagaimana maksudnya?

"apa kau normal?" dan pertanyaan itu kembali membuat dewa batin Chanyeol bersembunyi debelakang sofa yang ia duduki. Sedangkan Kris mengernyit tak suka "kenapa? hubungan seperti ini sudah wajar ditahun sekarang ini Ayah"

"Ayah tidak bisa"

"Ayahhh! Kyungsoo namja dan yang kubawa juga namja…bukankah sama saja?" Kris menggertakan rahangnya dengan marah. Ayahnya selalu saja mengatur semuanya bahkan soal ikatan hubunganpun kenapa harus ada kata "perjodohan" di dunia ini?

Chanyeol memandang Kris dan Tuan Wu secara bergantian. Kenapa mereka juga membicarakan soal Kyungsoo? Kenapa kris membawa nama Kyungsoo segala? Ada yang salah antara mereka berdua?

Chanyeol seakan tidak suka dengan keadaan yang ia tidak mengerti ini. Kejutan apalagi ini?

"m-maaf, apa hubunganya dengan Kyungsoo kalau saya boleh tahu?" dan Kris menoleh lalu menepuk kepalanya dalam hati. Ia melupakan satu hal, ia menyeret Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak tahu apapun.

Tapi Kris mencintai pria itu mau bagaimana lagi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin malam yang menukik dan membelit semua orang yang keluar rumah disaat seperti ini. Seperti tidak memikirkan apakah orang itu akan sakit atau tidak angin akan selalu melewatinya tanpa batas.

Dan itu seperti Kris yang entah kenapa jadi egois seperti ini. Entah mengapa Chanyeol berfikir kalau Kris menjadi seperti…

 **Jongin?**

Hampir mirip. Mereka sama-sama egois dan menyakiti orang lain. Mereka tidak berfikir untuk bertanya tau menanyai. Bukankah itu tidak penting? Ya, tentu saja tidak penting. Kenapa harus bertanya kalau Kris bisa menyeret langsung Chanyeol? Bukankah pendapat Chanyeol adalah sampah yang perlu dibuang bukan didengarkan.

Yeah,seperti itulah kiranya. Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa jadi ia hanya memukul telak wajah Kris dan membuat sudut bibir namja pirang itu terluka dan berdarah.

Apakah sakit?

Tentu saja.

Tapi bukankah Chanyeol lebih sakit? Mulai dari Kris yang menebas bentengnya sampai runtuh tanpa sisa apakah ia tidak memikirkan bagaimana namja bermata bulat itu berjuang untuk melupakanya dan kenapa disini seakan Chanyeol yang bersalah?

Kris yang menatapnya tajam, Jongin yang sedari tadi menekan kuku-kuku tajamnya pada pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa sudah menangis disamping Kris yang ada didepanya.

"ayo kita selesaikan ini" Kris mengawali sambil berusaha duduk tegap. Chanyeol memincing tidak suka. Kris yang seperti ini? Ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Ia sudah diluar batas membawa Chanyeol pergi bahkan kalau ia tahu begini Chanyeol memilih mati dengan lubang robek karena Jongin.

"semudah itukah?" Kyungsoo menatap mata elang Kris yang tidak memperdulikanya sama sekali. Namja pirang itu dari tadi menatap wajah Chanyeol terlalu serius membuat Kyungsoo muak.

"tentu saja jika kau yang memutuskan ini lebih du-"

"aku tidak berminat"Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dengan malas lalu menarik tasnya untuk membawanya pergi sebelum tangan panjang Kris menarik tanganya dengan keras membuat pantat Kyungsoo bertabrakan dengan kursi terlalu keras. Ia meringis karenanya.

"aku tidak suka dengan semua ini. Hentikan saja! aku tidak mau ikut campur" dan air mata Chanyeol mencelos saat mengatakanya. Ia tidak bisa harus bermusuhan dengan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja menjadi tunangan Kris hanya untuk memutuskan hubungan Kris dengan Kyungsoo.

Bukankah disini Chanyeol seperti tersangka yang masuk begitu saja ke dalam lingkup hiruk pikuk yang Chanyeol tidak ketahui dengan nama "perjodohan"?

"Jongin lepaskan tanganmu! Aku tahu kau marah. Selesaikan ini dirumah aku akan ikut denganmu" Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi berada disini terlalu lama itu akan merusak suasana. Dan ia dengan sangat rela menyerahkan dirinya pada Jongin.

"Tidak!" Kris menggeram dengan tertahan menahan amarahnya yang seakan berada di ubun-ubunya. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan heran. Kenapa Kris marah? Bukankah disini yang seharusnya marah adalah Chanyeol?

Jika dulu Chanyeol takut dengan Kris mungkin mulai hari ini ia akan mencoba melawan ketakutanya dengan begitu ia tidak akan merasa dikekang begitu pula dengan Jongin. Bukankah itu lebih baik?

Daripada terus menerus merasakan angin yang sempoyongan membawanya entah menuju kemana bukankah lebih baik jika ia merangkak maju untuk elawan kerasnya dunia.

Chanyeol akan berusaha untuk itu.

"apa kau ingin terus hidup seperti ini Kris? Aku merasa kasihan padamu. Kenapa kau suka sekali mengekang hak orang lain. Hubungan tanpa status dan cinta. Kau fikir apa itu mudah untukku? Itu akan mudah untukmu karna kau orang yang penuh dengan ego. Lalu kau fikir bagaimna dengan orang lain?

"Denganku? Dengan Kyungsoo? Apa Kyungsoo mencintaimu hanya berakhir seperti ini?"

Bentengnya seakan runtuh. Daripada menasehati ia lebih terdengar memohon kepada Kris. Dengan bodohnya ia percaya dengan namja seperti itu yang jelas-jelas berpengaruh buruk baginya. Dengan bodohnya ia mengikuti alur cinta yang seakan tiada batasnya. Ia sudah lelah dengan semuanya. Ia cukup takut untuk memulai namun pada akhirnya ia membiarkan hatinya dicuri oleh Kris dan mungkin Chanyeol tidak dapat lagi mengambilnya.

"lalu apa cintamu akan berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini Park Chanyeol?"

"Tidak! Ini hanya masalahku bukan dirimu! Hal ini seperti memberikan kepuasan bagimu tapi tidak bagiku"

"apa kamu memikirkanya?"

"tidakkah kau memiliki penglihatan yang jelas?"

"tidakkah hatimu merasakan sesak?"

"dengan semua ini?"

"tidakkah?"

Chanyeol terlihat lebih megenaskan dengan menahan seluruh air matanya menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Ia tidak bisa melihat Kris dengan jelas karena itu semua. Dan itu membuatnya lega.

"aku lelah dengan semua ini. Jagan kau fikir aku orang yang bertahan! Aku orang yang jatuh dan tersandung. Aku orang yang sakit, aku cacat bahkan tidak ada satupun yang menolongku… semuanya terlihat percuma. Cintaku terlihat mengenaskan. Ambil saja yang kau mau dan aku akan pergi"

Kris menahan nafasnya melihat Chanyeol.

"aku hanya ingin kamu Chanyeol. Bukan yang lain." Ia bisa berupaya menjadi lembut untuk beberapa saat.

"kau sudah punya diriku. Aku membiarkan hatiku dan hatimu terkunci. Kamu sudah punya segalanya. Tolong jangan membuatku bingung!" Jongin menggeram dalam hati.

Ia menyesal. Entah mengapa ia menyesal.

Bayangan-bayangan yang lalu seakan mengejeknya dan tertawa.

"ayo kita pergi hyung" Jongin tidak sabar.

Menarik Chanyeol dengan sedikit kasar dan melenggang begitu saja.

Kris hampir menyuarakan protesnya namun pelukan posesif Kyungsoo menghentikanya.

"apa?" Kris mendesis

"jangan lakukan apapun! Aku ingin kau bertahan disisiku" hanya memohon jangan harap berhasil!

"tidak bisa!"

"lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau membiarkanku terbang dan terjatuh selama ini dan k\ au dengan mudahnya membiarkanku pergi?"

"ini sudah berakhir sejak awal. Aku tidak mencintaimu!"

"kau sudah mengatakanya…aku juga sama sepertimu" Kris berhenti sejenak menatap Kyungsoo dengan garis-garis kerutan diwajahnya.

"sejak kapan?"

"sudah lama Kris..dan aku tidak mengerti semuanya berlalu begitu cepat"

"lalu…"

"aku tidak bisa!" Kris menatapnya tajam menyiratkanya untuk berbicara "aku bisa" dalam sekejap mata namun Kyungsoo tak menggubris pernyataan matanya itu.

"K-Kyungsoo!"

"K-kau Kyungsoo kan?"

 **TBC**

 **:3 Ao ._. Author kambek dari hiatus musiman :v ini yg chap. 4 udah dipublish bagi yg nunggu.**

 **Gimana menurut kalian?**

 **Kurang gimana?**

 **Saranin kek gimana kek :'3 soalnya author udah kehilangan mood ama ff yg ini. Tapi semoga aja ini tamat sampe' akhir ya (semoga aja).**

 **Apa kalian mau bikinin ceritanya buat author publish #plakk**

 **Ini menurut uthor tambah gk jelas ya alurnya :"3 kyk dipaksain gtu (emang nyatanya ini kepaksa *ditembak KrisYeol*)**

 **Sebenernya author mo bikin yang baru tapi nunggu ini selese aja ya soalnya author takut ini gk selese kalo buat yg baru**

 **Mood ilang beneerann dehh suerr *_*v**

 **Ampe' keluar KrisSoo juga :v sebenernya itu gk ada KrisSoo nya kok. KrisSoo itu cuman bentaran abis itu KrisYeol and KaiSoo focusnya :"v**

 **Siapa yg bisa tebak orang yg manggil di akhir cerita tadi :v (author sendiri kgk tau *ve'a)**

 **Ya Udah deh ini udah malem soalnya… mata author juga kebelet (?) merem**

 **Semoga lebih memuaskan dari**

 **PLEASE REVIEW~**

 **GK ADA KATA TERLAMBAT UNTUK SILENT READER YG MAU COMENT ^_^**

 ***bbuing-bbuing***


End file.
